Together
by inuyashaboy101
Summary: Ok this is my first story and its about my oc and Sango. Honestly I never liked Miroku and Sango together and thats why I made him! So please RAndR!


Part 1

The Begining

Kiyera shifted uncomfortably as he watched in hiding as Inuyasha held Kagome by the fire.Her smiling happily,Inuyasha with one arm around her waist, the other bringing her closer by the shoulder. As they moved in for a kiss Kiyera couldn't take it any more, he turned away and left the two on their backs. "Man, sometimes I can't stand Inuyasha," Kiyera growled, "well he's not as bad as Miroku."

The fox half demon looked up at the black night sky and groaned, for tonight was the new moon, which meant he would transform into his demon state for a few hours, then to his pathetic human state. "Oh well," he thought, "My anger and my human emotions will be calmed as a demon." His silver eyes turned dark red, and his claws became sharper.

"Heh, now this is more like it," he mumbled smiling triumphantly. "I may as well stand guard, tonight I'm the best defense," Kiyera said aloud, sickened with the thought that he would have to listen to the two newly discovered lovers.

"Hey Sango," Shippo the kitsune little boy whispered, "Can I sleep with you tonight?" The demon slayer was awoken from her thoughts by his words. "Of coarse Shippo," she answered, "But why me, you usually sleep with Kagome?" The boy shrugged, "She's over there kissing Inuyasha." She laughed at his expression. Then she lay down with the small boy under the blankets, and returned to thinking. Her thinking about the red haired half demon... Kiyera.

"Oh I love you Inuyasha."

"I Love you to Kagome."

"Damn it when are they going to fall asleep!" Kiyera groaned, "There makin' me sick... and yet jealous for some reason." He let out a low growl from his throat. "Thank god my demon form is keeping me from losing it!" he thought desperately. But even in his full demon state his thoughts kept traveling back to one girl... Sango.

"Shippo are you asleep?" The slayer whispered. A small snore was her answer. "Hey Sango,"

"Kiyera...?" she breathed. "I have to talk to you," the fox boy said with a growl. He walked slowly towards her and sat down. And in that instant he changed from demon to human, his emotions flooding back. "I had to see you," he began extending one arm out to touch her soft cheek, damn; he had wanted to do this for to long. She blushed as his fingers ran through her long dark brown hair.

"Sango, I can't stop... thinking about you," Kiyera said bracing him self for a slap. But what he got wasn't a slap, it was far from it. The beautiful girl leaned into his chest, "I'm always thinking about you to." Suddenly his human emotions sent him into a frenzy of new and amazing feelings, just from knowing she thought about him just as he did her.

The little fox demon opened his eyes into slits, just enough to see the boy and girl. "What are they doing?" he thought silently. Kiyera brought Sango into a tender hug, placing his hands around her waist. During this swift action the slayer could only remember the times when the half demon had protected her. "It feels like he's always been there," she thought, placing her hands around the back of his neck. "He fights for me, he helps me try to find Kohaku, and when ever I'm sad... he's always there for me."

"Sango... I promise... I'll always protect you,"he whispered into her ear, "And I promise... I will help you find your little brother." The slayer girl could only nod and make promises of her own. Then they settled them selves back into her original sleeping place. Wrapped in each other arms. With one hand she reached up to caress one of his delicate fox ears. This caused him to smile and growl in delight. "Oh god," Sango thought, "I... I love him."

Part 2

God of Rain

"So this rain god has been flooding your village?" the monk Miroku asked the head man. "Yes, it has been happening a lot lately," he answered in a distressed tone. Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah, I bet this "god" of yours is just a demon with a jewel shard!"Miroku smiled, "yeah we'll take care of this thing for you." He nodded happily, "thank you, but I warn you, look out for your women." Hearing this Kiyera became worried. "Why should we worry about the girls?" Inuyashainquired, with no real intrest in his tone. "Well he steals them from our village, in search of the perfect mate," he answered, "he may come after them as well." Sango smiled, "You don'thave toworry about us." With that they were offto the shrine where the god resided.

"Hey! Demon!" Inuyasha yelled, "Come out! And prepare to die!" Then they heard an ear splitting roar, emanating from behind the shrine walls, "So you've come to challenge me?" At that moment all weapons were unsheathed and all stood, ready for battle. A brown haired man stepped out of the building.

"You are my opponents?" He laughed, swinging around a large, spiked spear, "how pathetic." Kiyera was the first to attack. He jumped in the air and called out the technique, "Burning Blade!" His sword, Tetsagaru, was then engulfed in fire, and when he swung, a huge blade of flame slammed into his opponent. But even the force of the blow didn't faze the Rain God.

"Was that supposed to be an attack!" he laughed, jumping back into the shrine. "Follow me if you dare!"

"D-Damn, that was my best move!" Kiyera cried.Inuyasha snarled, "Come on we have to beat this thing." Sango looked at the fox half demon in concern.

The group sprung into action, all except two. "Kiyera," Sango whispered, heart pounding, "Are... you alright?" The boy looked... almost...scared. "Sango, that thing is strong... stronger than me," he said speaking in a horrified tone, "what if I can't...what if my power is to..."

She walked to him, him who she longed to be close to. "What, what are you...?" She began, but was cut short. He pulled her to him, wrapping his clawed hands around her waste, feeling the smooth texture of her armor. He thenwhispered in a choked voice, "What if I can't protect you! What if he's to strong!"

"Sango, if anything ever happened to you... I don't know what I'd do!" Kiyera cried. The demon slayer placed her head in the crook of his neck. They stayed that way for minutes, just basking in each other's warmth.

He pulled away from her for a moment and took off the cross and red marble fox necklace, placing it on her slowly, "If anything happens to me, this will protect you." She hugged him one last time before they walked in to the menacing shrine.

Part 3

Kidnapped

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"Inuyasha cried out as heslashed at his opponent. He dove at the Rain God, but was stopped. The God had struck the half demon with his sacred spear in the gut. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, running to his side. "Are you ok?" she whispered hugging him to her. "Don't worry, I'm fine," he answered. "Kagome! Inuyasha! Look out!" Miroku cried. The beast stood behind them about to strike.

"Burning Claw!" "Hirakotsu!"

Kiyera and Sango arrived just in the nick of time. Their attacks slammed the Rain God into a wall.

"You pathetic..." The god's words were cut short when he first saw the girl, she was standing by a fox demon. He smiled and used super speed to crash intoInuyasha and Kagome. The force of impact drove them back into the group. Then with a wave of the spear he created a barrier of rain. "Damn you! You don't think a little rain will stop us!" Inuyasha cried.

"Well then I dare you to attack it!" The god replied. Inuyasha swung his sword, Tetsiga, at the wall. "Arg!" he cried as he was flung into the ground. "What did I tell you?" he snickered. "Why the hell didn't you knock us out?" Kiyera growled stepping in front of Sango, sword ready to defend her.

"Heh," he laughed stepping closer to his ideal woman. In a flash of speed he grabbed Sango and sped to the middle of the room. "N-No..." Kiyera choked, running after him. "I don't think so," the god snarled swinging the spear, causing drops or rain to pierce his chest, nailing him to a wall. "That rain will not stop until you are dead!" he laughed.

"What teh hell do you want?" Sango yelled, as she tried to get out of the god's grasp. "Heh, heh I don't think so... because you're going to be my mate!" he laughed. With those words Kiyera's heart froze. The beast placed his hand on the back of her head and forced her face to his. "Stop! Let me g-," but she was cut short by his powerful push into... a kiss!

"Sango!" Kiyera roared, muffled by the shots of rain. The rest of the group stood in pure shock of what had just happened. Miroku, of course, was pissed, and was yelling threats.With that the god stormed down the stairs, caring the bewildered Sango in his arms.

Part 4

The Promise Relived

"Sango!" Kiyera cried, "Fox Inferno!" His body was engulfed in flames, making the rain drops into steam long enough for him to escape. He ran faster than he had ever run before. No one was going to take her from him.

When he finally came to the bottom of the staircase he saw many jail cells, all filled with the women from the village. "Damn it, I'll have to come back for them," Kiyera said to no one. Then he kept running to the light at the end of the hall. Once he walked inside he saw that the god wasn't there, but Sango was.

He was overjoyed to see her, but went red when he saw she had been striped of her clothes. The girl he cared so much for had been undressed and chained to the wall. Now that pissed him off more then anything. She wasn't moving, so the god must have knocked her out. Kiyera jumped to her as quickly as possible, he had no idea when that bastard would be back.

Kiyera tore the chains off the girl and placed her on the ground beside him. "Sango...Sango...wake up," He panted, shaking her lightly. CoughCough. She stirred quietly and then woke up all together. K-Kiyera..." she whispered. When she saw that she was naked she began to cry. "Oh...god...w-what...h-happened!" she sobbed, clutching his kimono. "Shh...its going to be alright...I've got you now," he choked, "Remember...I promised I'd always...protect you."

"Damn it all!"Inuyasha roared, "We have to get down there and help them!" Miroku nodded his head, "Yes we must...and I think I have a plan." Inuyasha's dog ears perked, "What do you have in mind?" He smiled, "yes, I happen to have a scroll that takes down barriers." Miroku sighed and motioned to the wall of rain, "But it only works on, small barriers."Kagome hit the monkon the head and yelled, "Then why are you telling us about it!" He rubbed the spot she hit him and said, "If you would have let me finish, I was going to say we combine the red Tetsiga and the scroll."she blushed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry about that."

"Sango, we have to get out of here," Kiyera whispered in the demon slayer's ear. "Y-yes we...we have to find the others," she answered in a trembling voice. She was shivering and wiping the last tears from her eyes. The fox boy removed the top layer of his kimono and was about to wrap it around her tender body when he heard a loud voice.

"Don't touch my mate!" the Rain God roared. "She...is...not...you're...Mate!" Kiyera cried as he leapt forward towards his opponent. He quickly unsheathed his sword and struck. "Hah, you may as well give up," the god snarled, swinging the mystic spear. A huge wave of rain slammed into the fox boy. "Damn it..." he moaned as he slowly returned to his feet. Sango crawled to the half demon. "Are you ok...?" she breathed, staring up at him. "I-I'm fine," he spat, helping her to his side and placing his other arm around her soft waist, "My wounds don't matter...I'll protect you from him...no matter what happens to me!"

In that moment, when he told Sango he would protect her no matter what, Tetsagaru began to glow with power. "What?" he whispered, feeling energy surge through him. Sango stood back behind him, pressing her bare body against his back, the feeling of her hot breath against the back of his neck. "Ok...don't fail me now sword!" he thought to him self, "For the girl I love, I wont fail!" He lifted the sword high above his head and cried out, "Fire of Hell!"

Part 5

True Love

"Ahh!" the Rain God cried as he was struck by an enormous line of fire. "Damn... how could I be beaten by a half breed?" With that he transformed into a small blue lizard. Sango walked over to the lizard body and picked up a sacred jewel shard. "Looks like were going to need Kagome to purify th-," Kiyera began but was cut short when the still unclothed girl ran to him, pressing herself against his chest, her arms locked around his back.

"Sango..." Kiyera whispered, placing his hands around her as well. She was crying and whimpering, he didn't blame her, she had been through so much. "I-I'm sorry," she choked, "I caused th-this." She traced her hand over the wounds on his body, sobbing harder. "No...it's nothing...this, this isn't your fault," he breathed, pulling the slayer even closer to him. Her body's heat seeping into his skin. Making the skin on his stomach tingle.

"Hey...I promised I would protect you, no matter what," the fox boy said a weak smile forming on his face, "These wounds were a part of my promise to keep you safe." Sango stared up at him, her beautiful brown eyes shining with tears. "Why...did you...stay so true to your words, even though it caused you pain?" She sobbed again.

He smiled, pulling her as close to him has she could get, softly whispered in her ear, "Because...I love you." He placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her face close to his, leaning in to kiss her. The demon slayer knew she loved him, and knew all to well, she wanted to kiss him.

So the shivering girl let go of herself and met his mouth into a soft leap of passion. Kiyera moved himself into a position were he could cover her whole body in his arms. He then began to nibble at her lower lip, sending tingles down her spine. When he heard noises coming from the hall outside the room.

"Well, well, look what we have here!"Inuyasha laughed. "That a boy Kiyera!" "What's going on!" Shippo cried,Kagome covering his eyes. "You're too young to look," she answered.

"Damn it it's not what it looks like!" Kiyera roared, giving his top kimono shirt to the beat red girl in his arms. "Well then what exactly did happen?"the angry monkgrowled. Once Sango had the top on he stood and helped her on her feet. "That damn "God" is what happened." He snarled, "But I used my new technique to defeat him though," He had a look of triumph on his face.

Kagome walked over to her best friend Sango and smiled as Kiyera ran after Miroku and Inuyashafor saying they did more than kiss. "So? How was it?" she smiled. "Like heaven," the slayer laughed.

Her laugh made Kiyera stop in his tracks. He loved her laugh, but then again he loved everything about "his" slayer. He ran to her, not caring if the whole world watched. With one swift movement he hugged her close and kissed her once again. "Hey Kiyera," Sango whispered so no one but him could hear, "I love you to."


End file.
